


Слышу твой голос

by leoriel



Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Showers, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Шон принимает душ
Relationships: Georgia Mason/Shaun Mason
Kudos: 3





	Слышу твой голос

**Author's Note:**

> Для А.

— Какой аромат вы предпочитаете? — промурлыкал женский голос откуда-то сверху. — Вы так же можете выбрать напор, температуру и... какая твоя любимая песня, Шон?  
У воды из-под крана, сколько Шон себя помнил, был всего один запах — хлорки. По нему можно было судить, что ты чист. У богатых, очевидно были свое мнение на этот счет, они даже из дезинфекции умудрялись сделать черте что.  
"А по-моему классно, — оценила Джордж в его голове. — Я бы купила нам такую штуку, если мы бы съехали от Мейсонов".  
— Девчонка, — фыркнул вслух Шон.  
Система приняла это за команду и врубила на полную мощность "Galway Girl". Все бы ничего, но это была любимая песня Джорджии и она подпевала, выстукивала несуществующими пальцами ритм по кафельной стене. Шон смирился с колой, смирился с песней, но хлорка отдавала чем-то тошнотворно цветочным.  
— Помолчи хоть минутку, Джордж!  
— Тебе что-то не нравится, Шон? — ласково спросила система, музыка благоразумно затихла. — Могу ли я помочь тебе расслабиться?  
— Я хочу принять чертов душ, и чтобы вы обе заткнулись. Не называй меня Шон, железяка.  
Минуту система молчала, Шон зажмурился и намылил голову.  
— Как мне называть вас, мистер Мейсон?  
Искин не сдавался, кто бы не дал ему свой голос, оставалось надеяться, что он умер еще до пробуждения и не охотился теперь на живых.  
"Элла Фицджеральд, — подсказала Джорджия. — Королева джаза".  
Да хоть королева мертвых!  
— Элла, милая, ты можешь просто заткнуться?  
— В меня заложено несколько миллиардов голосов, мистер Мейсон. Вы можете выбрать в настройках другой. Или система попытается выбрать его, основываясь на алгоритме интеллектуального анализа поведения пользователя, — после паузы голос сменился на гораздо более знакомый: — До окончания процедуры осталось две минуты тринадцать секунд.  
"Ничего себе! — восхитилась Джорджия-у-него-в-голове. — Шон?".  
— Я могу чем-то помочь вам, мистер Мейсон? — спросила система.  
Нет, спросила сама Джорджия. Интонации были воспроизведены настолько точно, словно она сама стояла за стеной душевой кабинки и ждала, когда он выйдет. В детстве Мейсоны их вместе купали, но гораздо ярче вспоминалось, как она — уже взрослая — садилась на стул, опускала голову в раковину, а он помогал смывать ей свежую краску. Приятно было задержать руку в ее волосах, перебирать их, пряди пружинили между пальцами.  
— Скажи еще что-нибудь, Джордж.  
— Температура воды составляет ровно...  
— Не так, — перебил ее Шон. — Поиск, блог «Эти изображения могут вас шокировать», читай сначала.  
К счастью его поняли правильно. Голос наверное был синтезирован из записей интервью или прямых включений, но Шону было плевать, откуда он взялся, кто и зачем написал эту чертову программу.  
Словно против воли рука скользнула вниз, коснулась вставшего члена. В прошлый раз ему снесло голову от того, с какой страстью Бекс на него набросилась, но сейчас здесь не было Ребекки. Зато был голос Джорджии, Джорджии, которая была жива (можно было представить) и это волновало гораздо сильнее спасения из лап зомби. Сильнее всего на свете. Те, кто говорили, что он чокнулся, просто не представляли насколько.  
— Продлить время процедуры?  
— Да, — хрипло простонал Шон. — Не останавливайся, Джордж.

Если Магдалена и просматривала данные с камер, то ничего ему не сказала.


End file.
